1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a slidable keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic devices, such as a notebook computer, include a main body and a keyboard disposed on the main body. With the trend towards the miniaturization of electronic devices, the area of keyboard is limited by the size of the main body and may hinder the miniaturization process.